Promises Can't Always Be Kept
by BurningRose FrostingDesire
Summary: What happens when Sonny finds out she has cancer? What happens when Sonny finally has the guts to tell everyone she has cancer including Chad?


A/N: Okay so guys this is Rosie and I wrote this one-shot by my-self....This is my first one-shot so I'm not sure what to do....but enjoy and please review :)

I sighed as I left a crying Marshall and cast. I walked into the dressing room the one I used to share with Tawni. Yep. Used too.

Ever since October 8 I knew I would have too tell my friends sooner or never. Never. I hate the word never. Why? Because never means I will never see Chad again. Never means Chad and I would never have a chance to go on a date. Never means I won't get my first kiss. Never means in a couple of months I would have to say goodbye to the earth, friends, family and most importantly Chad.

Chad. I gasped. I still haven't told Chad yet. I haven't told Chad that I would be leaving the world and him. I slowly got up from the floor and walked to the set of Mackenzie Falls.

I open the doors to Mackenzie Falls only having to be stopped by Portlyn, but once she saw my face she knew she shouldn't bug me so she walked away but I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a friendly hug, she hugged back still confuse.

"Portlyn, even though we weren't friends I'll miss you, a lot" I whispered in her ear as I pulled away from the hug.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"Lets just say, you won't be seeing me anymore, more like never" I walked away leaving a confuse Portly. I stopped at a door that said 'Chad Dylan Cooper'. I smiled, I was sure going to miss Chad's ego. I slowly knocked on the door twice.

Chad answered the door with an annoyed look on his face, but when he saw my face he quickly pulled me in and pulled me into a hug. I felt the tears formed into me eyes as I hugged him back.

Why did this have to happen to me? I don't know how I would be able to leave him. I haven't even realized I was crying into Chad's shirt and that we were on his couch. Even though we were awfully close I didn't care. All I cared was spending the rest of my living life

"Shh, Sonny, everything will be alright. I promise" Chad whispered in my ears sending chills down my spine. I cried even more. Nothing would be alright. Nothing. How is leaving the world including the country plus Chad alright. And how can you promise Chad? There is no medicine to cure me nothing. Nothing at all.

"How can you promise Chad? Please don't promise things if you know you can't be keeping it" I whispered softly.

"But, I will promise Sonny, you're my sunshine and nothing can make me break that promise. Nothing" He said softly. He slowly lifts my chin making me look into his sparkling blue eyes. The tears rain down faster making Chad brush them off with his soft warm thumb.

"No, Chad. You can't promise everything, something's you just can't promise and those times are right now." I whispered. Chad just closed his eyes and pulled me deeper into his arms, and resting his head on my shoulder. I could have sworn I felt his lips on my shoulder. I pushed that thought out and rested my head on Chad's chest crying even harder.

An hour of crying I finally had the gust to tell him. I slowly left my head from his warm chest and looked into his blue eyes.

"Chad, there is something I need to tell you…" I started. Chad nodded for me to continue.

"Chad, I'm sick. And as sick I mean really sick, and what I'm trying to say, Chad, I-I have cancer" I closed my eyes afraid to see his reaction. A minute later I open my eyes to see a scared/confuse Chad.

"I'm sorry I thought I heard you say you have cancer" He laughed. I looked down; this would be much harder to tell him.

"But, Chad I do" I said softly. I looked up and saw waters in Chad eyes.

"No, no, I must be dreaming, there is no way you could have cancer there is no way my sunshine has cancer" he said. The tears started to fall making me too, cry. Why did I have to tell Chad? Oh ya cause if I didn't he would have hated my gust and there is no way I would want someone to hate me while I'm dead. I raised my thumb and wiped Chad's tears.

"I'm sorry Chad, but you're not dreaming, it's true, I have cancer. Please don't hate me" I whispered. Chad just pulled my into another hug, whispering no, no, no, my sunshine cannot leave me no. Those made me feel guiltier.

Sure Chad said I was his sunshine but the fact that I am making him upset is hurting me more. We just cried and held each other for the next hour. Chad finally looked up at me with those sad/hurt blue eyes.

"When did you know?" Chad asked softly wrapping his strong arm around my body and pulling me on his lap.

"Only 5 month ago, I know I should have told you sooner but I never had the gust to" I looked down again.

"I understand" He said." But what I don't understand is the fact why a beautiful, cute girl would get such a horrible sickness" I smiled. The first real smile I had since I found out I had cancer. Chad was the only one who could make a real smile come on my lips.

"So your not mad?" I asked softly

"How can I be mad? It's not your fault you have cancer" He pushed a piece of her behind my ear.

"Um...Sonny, how long do you-you know have left" My smile faded of and there came on a sad smile. I looked down, I couldn't answer that but I knew I had too.

"A-a week" I heard a gasp from Chad; I buried my face in Chad's shirt and cried again. I felt Chad's hand lifting my chin to look into those blue eyes. Chad slowly lean in as my eyes became wide. Chad would be kissing me! But, he would be my first and only kiss. I didn't care I only had a very little time to get my first kiss and I always knew I had a huge crush on Chad. So I lean in too. I felt sparks going threw my whole body once Chad's lip came in contact to mines. Chad suddenly pulled away.

"Sorry" He said while looking down. I lift his chin and smiled. A real smile.

"It's okay. I enjoyed. Especially since Chad Dylan Cooper was my first kiss"

"Promise me you will spend every last minute of your life with me" I smiled and nodded.

"Of course. But, you have to promise me you won't fall in love with me" I said in a serious tone. As much as I want Chad Dylan Cooper to fall in love me I can't let him because in a week or so I would be dead and when I'm dead Chad won't be able to see me forever. And I know I would break his heart.

"I promise." I smiled.

But little did Sonny know that Chad already fell in love with her since the first time he met her.

* * *

Hey guys... Well I hope you enjoyed this one-shot....please do review and tell me what you think...Oh and if you haven't read my other story 9 Month of Hell please do read it :)Oh and was it sad?

Once again please review :)


End file.
